Nyte Run
by Sniffy678578
Summary: Thanks to my little best friend Seb for helping me edit out MOST of the issues, but if anyone finds any, go ahead and tell me 3 This is a boyxboy fan fiction, and also contains a good amount of swearing and such, so enjoy :


After the destruction of Zinyak and recruitment of the Zin Empire, the idea that the world could ever be restored to its former, well, some would consider glory, was the next operation of the Saints. Spending so long trying to bring down an empire and bringing back who they could from the lost world they once lived in, it was a needless to say that everyone in the ship started getting tired and restless with one another. People who were used to real freedom, running around, and wreaking havoc were now like birds stuck in a cage, multiple, annoying birds. Kenzie and Matt were about the only two who were content sitting around and not moving very much except to get food. Shaundi only wanted a warm shower, and Pierce just wanted to not be stuck in such close quarters with people.

"Tell me Kenzie, exactly when did you decide to save me from Zinyak's bullshit excuse for a simulation?" Matt had been playing an old Gameboy game for the past seven hours and finally looked away from the screen to look over to Kenzie, who was obviously ignoring his remarks.

"Matt, you know that crazy bitch ain't gonna reply to you, she's busy anyways." Boss said, taking his hair down for the day and leaning over to Asha.

"Asha...how did you ever put up with this kid?" Boss whispered, covering his mouth and hoping Matt couldn't here. Asha looked over to the president and gave a smirk, leaning over to his ear also.

"I'd ask you the same question, President." she snickered and went off to C.I.D's room for a reason everyone went in there for. It wasn't a secret after all, since the president never wanted to talk to anyone longer than he did Matt. Gat was most likely the last one to learn there could be something between the president and Matt. Matt came off as some weird nerdy computer boy, but only Kenzie and the president actually knew he was a fan boy of a stupid vampire show and someone actually to reckon with.

The Boss stormed off due to Asha's remark, as she laid in the other room, chuckling to herself. Matt was engrossed in his game as ever, but he listened in to what he could hear of the conversation. The Boss's hair had become so long during his reign that he never bothered to cut it, and it flew behind him quite a distance now. They had thought they had kept everything on the down low, but that wasn't the case anymore. Either someone heard all the moaning, or just someone caught them in the act without actually saying anything to them. It's not even the fact they fucked, like the people on the ship did most of the time to kill precious time he spent doing things for Nyteblade, no, it was more than casual sex. Everyone seemed to have a sex partner by the end of the trails they went through except the Boss, who was emotionless as could be, and Matt, who never cared for more than his own little world. Ever since Matt's saving grace came though, he had a slight pressure in his heart every time he saw the boss. With even getting punched hard in the face, he couldn't have it in him to be mad at him. Even though he knew the boss would never feel the same way, it never hurt to write a little fan fiction about more than just Nyteblade.

While zoning out, Matt's game ended up having a small amount of battery left. Saving the game, he went back to his normal spot in the back of the ship, away from everyone else. He felt most comfortable in solitude, and would only let the Boss interrupt him in his endeavor to create more Nyteblade things.

"If Earth were still here..." Matt said, looking at his laptop, "It'd be about three in the morning.." he sighed a painful sigh and continued on his romance story of him and the boss. Thinking back to the simulation, it's not like the boss hated him or anything. "I mean...he seemed genuinely interested in my nonsense ramblings. He doesn't even like Nyteblade, but I guess he has some type of emotion. Tolerance." Matt groaned quietly and focused on his work. It was a depressing thought that the Boss may have just wanted to use him, but if that was the case, wouldn't he have already done that? The Boss didn't even hug him really, let alone fuck his brains out: something Matt never thought of as an option.

A familiar voice broke the deafening silence the room held. The hum of the ship wasn't bad enough to drown out the rugged voice the Boss had.

"Aye, Matt. You feelin' alright? We can't have anyone sick on this damned ship ya know." The Boss said, flowing down to him, just like his hair flowed behind him.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm not sick or anything. Boss, maybe you should eh...consider cutting your hair, because I mean, you're sitting on it..." Even though he had no right to say this, he continued talking of how Deckers were a much cuter look for the ladies anyways.

"Dammit Matt, I come down here to see if yo bitch ass is okay, and you wanna lecture bout' my hair. Ever thought of what I'd look like as a Decker? Image not as designed, I don't fit in with your old lil' shits ya know." He swept his hair back and put it back up in a ponytail similar to a painful face lift procedure. The boss had an extremely unique look about him, not looking exactly like a normal human; then again, Matt didn't look exactly up to par with society's beauty standard. I mean, that color of lipstick should be enough. Matt always thought it was scary when the Boss got riled up, but this time, it seemed a tad cute.

"I've seen you wear our clothes before, it matches your current hairstyle so much better though!" Matt flipped his hair and looked back at his laptop, forgetting what was on the screen at the time of his friend's red carpet entrance.

"Excuse me? I just bought your clothes once, and then I realized that I look pretty fuckin stupid dressed up as one of you and being the Saints main leader….That's like going into a catholic church with fucking Satan tatted on your face. Not a good look on my end." the president started to get disgruntled and threw an old gaming cartridge at Matt's face. Matt, flinching like a little girl, he ended up dodging a figurative bullet. Even if everyone was tired, he still knew the Boss could unleash a can of whoop ass, even without a weapon in hand.

Matt scrambled and curled up into a ball on the couch, regretting finding the boss cute when he was mad. Finding more make shift weapons to throw, everything Matt had organized was now in the floor and some were even broken. Nothing on the ship was worthwhile if it wasn't food, but decorations made things a little less dingy and boring as they were beforehand.

"You're a little shit; respect me more before I kick your ass. Can't be nice to any bitch around here." The boss steamed out the door, ready to beat someone's ass again. Matt trembled and then came out of fetal position, re-positioning his hair and making sure his makeup wasn't messed up beyond repair.

"The one time..." Matt murmured to himself, looking at the laptop. The fan fiction he had been writing was over 20,000 words long, when all of a sudden; words started popping up on the page. Before Matt realized what had been going on, the Boss was behind him, slamming on the keyboard like a child would do.

"Karma's a bitch Matt." yanking the laptop form Matt's hands, he started deleting and cutting random things out, even though he didn't know he was doing it since he wasn't the best with technology. That's what Kinzie and Matt were for in the first place. Before he deleted everything though, he caught a glimpse of what Matt had been hiding from everyone on the ship.

"Oh god damn, Jesus fucking Christ BOSS?" He read it aloud with no emotion until the last word, looking over to Matt with large and surprised eyes.

"Oh no, I can explain, don't kill me!" Matt squeaked, with panic in his eyes. No one on the ship could find out his feelings for the president. With what little reputation he had, it couldn't be ruined by the loud mouth, reading aloud a passage from a teenage girl's smut dream.

"Matt. Do I even need to ask? What in the fuck is this? Something you hiding that I don't know about? "Putting the laptop on a table, he crossed his arms, fishing for an explanation.

"We...well..." Matt fumbled on his words, twiddling his thumbs while looking for the right way to not be killed on sight at a moment's notice.

"Well? Got an answer or do I gotta force it outta you?" The president's face contorted into something naughty and violent, like a wolf looking at a little sheep. Matt attempted to mumble out an explanation, but waiting was another thing the boss lacked, as he jumped on top of Matt and started to tease him.

"B-boss, what ar-are you doing!" Matt shrieked, weakly struggling against being pinned onto his favorite couch. There's no way he could escape without a little thinking. But thinking wasn't going to be easy in what he thought the boss was about to do.

Trying to use the puppy eyes on him superior, Matt couldn't think of a way out other than to actually kick his captor in the sack and run, which wasn't an option at the time. Matt didn't dislike his position, he was just afraid of being used by someone he admired, which was a high possibility in the heat of the moment they were about to get in to.

As Matt tried moving the boss' arms, he ended up being crushed by the weight of the older gentlemen falling hard down onto his chest. It wasn't a bad band, but being built of pure muscle, he wasn't very light. The next surprising factor was when the boss' lips fell onto Matt's neck, making him uncontrollably pure like a little kitten. It didn't seem hard to figure out what Matt liked, but most likely, anything from the Boss would do.

"What is it, darling..." the boss said, lust lingering in the last word. Being the most inexperienced person on the ship, Matt couldn't control himself very well in this situation. Admiring this psychopathic idol of his was one thing, but being teased by him was a whole new league of amazing.

"Tell me your fantasies Matt, before I read them and kick your ass for not asking me in the first place." he said, torturing the little twink under him. His palms were calloused and torn in some places, and that made Matt all the more happy to be touched by him. Shirt already lifted, he was being felt up and kissed all over, which nothing could have sounded better at the moment.

"Boss-boss oh god, what are you doing?!" he tried containing his noises as much as possible, but choked on the ones he let escape from him. For most people, this wasn't even much going on, but for Matt, it was surely a party in his pants.

Without saying another word for a very long time, the Boss continued feeling up his little possession. Matt did not hesitate to let him do as he wished, but there were times where he thought the boss would just retort and beat the shit out of him at any moment. The Boss started making the situation for the both of them even worse than it was before. Beginning to make Matt his property, he started suckling and biting his friends neck until it started to bleed in some places, bringing out soft and somewhat painful moans form Matt. Even if Matt wasn't one for pain mixed with pleasure, ignoring it was much easier than ruining the moment with the boss. Matt struggled under his tight grip, but learned a little enticing with cute moans would get him to lighten up a little bit to where they were both a bit more comfortable.

"B-boss...no don't tou-"

"Don't want me to touch you there? I think your body tells me otherwise babe," Darian unbuckled Matt's pants and just pulled his dick out without second thought. He didn't even go to town, because Darian was still focused on the upper body for the moment. Matt gasped and tried to buttoning his pants back up, but Darian wasn't having any of that.

"Don't hide yourself from me you little shit. " Darian growled, flicking against Matt's nipples and making him choke down moans at every touch of his hands.

"It's not fairrrr Bosssss!" he said in a whiny tone, trying to keep from feeding Darian's hunger. There was no stopping the situation, but Matt at least wasn't going to be used without a say so.

"Fine, I'll do it too." Darian bolted up and threw off his whole suit in almost one go, reveling everything he had to offer to Matt, who turned from pasty white to bloody red color.

"Boss...oh god don't, you can't "he covered his eyes like a little girl and curled up in a ball. " Don't use me, please Boss. I know you don't feel any-"Matt had been cut off rudely by Darian sticking his hand over his mouth.

"Okay now listen here you little fuck. I don't fucking...okay I use people, but I don't use people I actually care for too often. I fucking hate Nyteblade, you think I wanna listen to you ramble on and on bout that shit? Nah, I don't. But bitch, I swear, if I listen to your fandoms and all that junk, you better believe that I care bout you. I haven't fucked anyone on this damned ship because I hadn't felt enough for them, now why you think I'm here right now?" Darian went down and finished removing all of Matts clothing for him, as Matt was too busy in a shocked state to do anything. Matt bucked a little and fell down as he felt something extremely warm and moist wrap around his cock. The Boss was going down on him. He couldn't believe anything that was happening at the moment. As Matt was focused on figuring out what was going on, he hadn't realized how much Darian was enjoying his frequent and loud moaning.

"Boss...oh god, no don't do this for me.." he mumbled quietly. The boss let his hands roam once again as he was down on Matt, and decided it was almost time to get off when Matt started proclaiming he was close to cumming.

"I'm not letting you go without me babe," Darian hitched Matt on his lap, who looked as adorable as a shy little kid, covering his red face and trying to keep the moans inside of him. Darian couldn't resist tearing him a new one much longer, as he laid more kisses onto his lips and neck, moaning deeply during so.

Rubbing the pre cum from Matts ordeal and his own spit on the head of his lover's Muse, Matt started to touch is gingerly, mewling at the kisses the boss kept giving him as he did so. Escalating things quickly, the boss gently started prodding his virgin self. Matt's milky white skin had become a flush of many pinks and reds except on his legs, which were still that beautiful creamy color Darian loved so much. This couldn't wait any longer, as both of their heart beats were erratic and they both had been throbbing form the start of the game. Things were surely going to change between the two after this, but they both knew it would be for the better. Every pent up feeling the men had felt, every pent up action they so wished to explore has finally come to fruition. As Darian struggled to get himself into Matt, Matt dug his nails into Darian's back, clawing them after a while. The pain wasn't the part that made him claw his lover, but it was more of the fact the pleasure was almost too much to handle, and he didn't want to release himself all over the boss' stomach, afraid of repercussion.

"Tell me if it hurts...mhmm.." The boss let out an actual moan for the first time, sending sparks up Matt's spine. Matt felt special, feeling he was the only person to hear Boss moan in such a way that was extremely unlike him. Most of this whole situation was unlike him though, so it was like he was unlocking a legendary weapon that no one else had in a game.

"I will-" his sentence was cut short form the sharp pain of the entire boss being inside of him. Matt bit onto Darian's neck, then letting go to moan softly, shaking slightly. Darian hitched Matt up to a more comfortable position for him and continued slowly, wrapping his arms around Matt to get him to stop shaking.

"Don't be scared Matt, I'm not gonna hurt you this time, okay?" he said, going at a faster, but still gentle pace for Matt to get used to. He felt every nook and crevice of his lover, and his lover felt every vein penetrating him. Matt smiled dorkishly as he rode a top of Darian, who had a less stern face then he sally did towards everyone. Relaxing up more, Matt leaned in to kiss Darian, tongue fighting with him while being destroyed in every other way possible.

"G-God...thi-this feels amazing...D...Darian..." Matt said meekly, stroking his hands throughout all of Darian's long, glorious locks. Darian bit Matts' ear playfully, stroking him off as he pounded harder into the boy. Matt was too cute for his own good, panting at every pound that was made into him.

"Tell me...what does it feel like Matt? To be able to call me by my name, and be fucked by me, know that I'm more vulnerable than you think...what does it feel like Nyteblade?" he whispered into Matt's ear, going faster to one task, and harder and deeper with the other. Matt was sweating like he had just attempted walking, and he was almost unable to mutter a noise anymore because of the wonderful feelings eating him up at the moment. He just nodded his head, half open eyes and make up a bit smeared on Darian's face and body. Darian knew why Matt was now quivering; he was extremely close to cumming too.

"Matt, you're too god damn cute, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson again, just for doing this," Darian squeezed Matt hard and exploded in him, causing him to release a long and drawn out moan that Matt had never heard from him before. It wasn't as deep as his usual moans. Looking straight into Matt's eyes, Darian mumbled quietly under his breath "You're so much better to fuck then Nyteblade could ever be babe," he bent down, kissing the tip of Matts completely soaked cock, which was twitching in anticipation as he came soon after Darian had. Darian fell back onto his back and pulled Matt on top of him, kissing him softly on his collarbone.

Sitting there in the silence for a while, Matt's erratic breathing had calmed itself, stabilizing himself and cuddling onto Darian, whose heavy breathing ended also. Something the boys were oblivious to, Kinzie had the whole issue on a tape, due to cameras in Matt's known loitering areas. With enough convincing and threats though, Kinzie only told the whole ship of the relationship, instead of showing them the explicit video that they made together.

"You called me Nyteblade...hey...maybe we could always call each other by things we like? " Matt cooed, pulling up the boss' hair the day after their rendezvous. "Uhm, no. Don't push your luck with me bitch," Darian smiled, stood up, pulling Matt into a heavy embrace, letting his hair fall out of place and all over the place. "Maybe next time...Nyteblade." Darian lifted up Matt, and threw him into a sitting position on the couch. "Wait, we're going again, I still haven't recovered fully..." Matt stuttered and started remembering how much he actually enjoyed his aftermath. Darian walked up, to sit beside him, and just wrapped an arm around him.

"We ain't got time for that Matt, not right now. We gotta work on Nyteblade's new story, don't we? I don't know shit, but I can make it hella awesome and violent as fuck." and with this, Matt's fan girl noise could be heard throughout the whole ship. Pure joy filled his face, knowing his boss, now new whatever they wanted to call it, really did give a shit about something for once. Other than Johnny at one point, Matt was finally someone's first, and he was overwhelmed with excitement.


End file.
